Of Dentists and Secrets
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Remus takes Harry to the dentist instead of Sirius, but Harry is in love with Remus so what will happen when Harry is put on strong painkillers? Will he let his darkest secret slip? Harry/Remus. Twoshot. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

"Remus!" Sirius' voice called one afternoon. "I need you to take Harry to the dentist to get his cavity filled!

A loud groan was heard and Harry came into the kitchen where Sirius was, Remus right behind him. "You need to go to the dentist, Harry."

"I hate dentists," Harry declared. "Plus getting a cavity filled means drilling in my teeth."

"Would you rather have a hole in your tooth?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"It'll be fine, Harry." Remus smiled at him and Harry's heart dropped despite the situation. "Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Harry blushed but nodded anyway, yes, he would like that. After all he was in love with the man. "When are we going?"

"Now," Remus answered. "Let's go." He opened the front door for Harry and they left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the dentist Remus checked them in and they waited several long minutes before the dentist finally called for them to come in. Remus laced their fingers together and Harry smiled up at him as they walked into the room. Remus' thumb sliding over Harry's fingers let good and it comforted Harry.

"I'm going to need you to lay down here on this chair, Harry," the dentist instructed. Harry obeyed and the dentist reached for a small tool, and just as Harry was beginning to feel at ease the dentist moved towards him with the unusual tool and he shot up.

"Harry," Remus warned, squeezing his hand. Remus' voice was soothing, calming.

"It's okay," the dentist said, "it's just a mirror for me to look at your teeth easier. "

"Okay." Harry nodded and opened his mouth.

Remus' POV:

Getting Harry's cavity filled wasn't easy. It had taken a lot longer than it should have and Remus had had to hold Harry down while the dentist filled his cavity. The dentist put Harry on painkillers that made him all loopy, and that was where it all started.

When the doctor left and Remus turned back to Harry, he was reaching for the thin hose. Before Remus could stop him, Harry sprayed him with water and his face was drenched, his hair was dripping wet. "Thanks," Remus said flatly.

Harry laughed. "You look wet."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I am wet, now give me that." He took the sprayer from Harry and set it down out of Harry's reach.

"You're funny Remy." Harry reached out and touched Remus' face, and Remus shivered and leaned into Harry's touch. "Intelligent...brave...so gorgeous..."

Remus' eyes flew open. "Harry?" He squeaked. Had Harry just called him gorgeous?

Harry's emerald eyes were glittering with love. "It's a compliment, Remus." He leaned forward and their lips touched, just barely though before Harry pulled back.

Remus' amber eyes were huge, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair and cleared his throat. "Harry, I am flattered if you find me attractive, but...I can't..._do this_."

"You don't want me?" Harry's eyes were now filled with hurt.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. "We'll talk later, Harry," he said tiredly. And so they would.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus' POV:

When Remus and Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Harry had no idea whatsoever about what had happened at the dentists office. "How do I _know_?" Remus repeated. Sirius and Remus glanced into the kitchen where Harry was humming quietly to himself and pouring himself a glass of Coke, obviously clueless as to what happened. They went back into the living room. "He _kissed_ me, Sirius. And he said I'm gorgeous."

"Remy, he was on the strongest medication the dentist had," Sirius said.

"But he did do it," Remus protested. "People are put on those painkillers all the time, they don't just kiss random people."

After a long moment Sirius sighed. "Remus, I think...well maybe that..."

"Just spit it out, Siri." Remus' eyes were closed.

"Maybe you want him to think of you that way, because maybe you think of him that way," Sirius suggested. "Do you, Remy?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted, "Yeah, do you Remus?"

"I...well, I..." Remus stammered, speechless. "Harry-"

"It's okay Remus, I get it." Harry's voice broke at the end and he turned and ran upstairs.

"Harry!" Remus shouted, running after him. He chased Harry upstairs and ran in his bedroom to find Harry sobbing into his pillow. "Oh, Harry." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't." Harry sniffled and sat up. "Don't pretend like you're in love with me."

"I'm not going to, Harry," Remus said softly. "But I'm not going to pretend I wasn't turned on when you-" Crap.

"When I what?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, at the dentist..." Remus began. "The doctor out you on painkillers that made you all loopy and...you weren't really thinking..."

"What did I do?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"You said I'm gorgeous," Remus informed him, and Harry buried his face in his hands and groaned. "And you kissed me."

"_What?!_" Harry squeaked, his face bright red.

Remus smiled. "Harry, I am going to be honest with you. The kiss happened too fast for me to react to it, but I am willing to try a relationship with you if it is what you want-"

"Oh Remus!" Harry threw his arms around the werewolf. "Yes, I want it!"

Remus chuckled lightly and gazed into Harry's eyes. "Then I am willing to share this with you." He pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips, and a warm feeling immediately came over him that was so strong it overwhelmed him. He kissed Harry harder and Harry made a noise in the back of his throat, he grinded his hips against Remus' causing the older man to moan.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Remus were snuggled together in Harry's bed, Harry's head on Remus' chest. "I'm glad you took me to the dentist," Harry said, Remus' fingers lightly combing through Harry's dark hair.

Remus pressed his lips to Harry's forehead. "Me too, Harry. Me too."


End file.
